Secrets
by eternitysky
Summary: Fai has many secrets, and he will go to many lengths to keep them hidden. Kurofai [oneshot]


Ok, this is my first fanfiction…. I've decided to write a Tsubasa fic. Yes, I adore Tsubasa har-dee-har-har…

Criticisms and reviews are always welcome )

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: yes, I own CLAMP and all their characters … and that is why I am sitting here… writing this fanfiction, and not something more productive with my time. Oi.

He was limping. Kurogane had noticed the blood stain revealing itself on the thigh of the blonde's light pants.But it wasn't the fact that he was in pain that had aggravated Kurogane; no, it was simply because the mage had been careless enough to get into such a situation in the first place. And nothing more…

As they approached the safe house, Syaoran picked up his speed, to once again rejoin his princess, whom he had left in the small residence with Makona. The young brunette hadn't wanted to put Sakura into a dangerous situation, which is why they had left the white bun to protect her if anything were to happen; the three companions weren't going very far, anyway. While the demons roamed the streets from time to time, they never dared to come within vicinity of any residence in the area, as they were all protected by magical seals.

Retrieving the feather was simple enough: all they had to do was travel a short distance to a house in which a man claimed to have possession of the feather. All they had been required to do was retrieve the golden amulet that man had lost in the parks a while back. He was far too afraid to revisit that location as demons had infested the area, and was sure that those monsters wouldn't touch the amulet, since they seemed to have a fear of gold and similar substances.

As Syaoran opened the wooden door, he was greeted by Sakura, who soon turned her attention to Fai's wound.

"Fai-san, you're hurt!"

Fai smiled in attempt to dismiss the girl's worry, "I'm fine Sakura-chan; it's just a flesh wound."

Sakura's worry seemed to dissipate, "At least let me treat it, Fai-san". The blonde smiled and nodded, giving her his thanks.

"I'll do it." Kurogane growled suddenly, causing all his companions to look at him with expressions of mild shock. Before any of them had a chance to voice any opinions, the ninja had grabbed the medical supplies, and dragged Fai off to their room.

"Kuro-tan cares _so_ much about me!" The blonde giggled.

The tanned man only sighed, far too worn-out to protest against the wizard's comment, "Take off your pants."

Fai was taken by surprise, for the second time that night, by Kurogane's comment, "W-what?"

"Don't take it like that, you moron. I can't lift your pants up to that point, they're too..." the ninja waved his hand in front of his turned face to communicate the point. Fai glanced down at his pants: Kurogane was right… his pants _were_ rather constricting.

Fai rolled his eyes playfully, sighing airily, "Fine, just let me get changed first." Kurogane stood, waiting for the blonde, but when he hadn't moved in a few moments, the ninja raised an eyebrow. "You have to turn around, Kuro-mune." the mage said in mock annoyance.

The taller man just snorted, turning around wordlessly, as the pale man began undressing. Kurogane didn't understand the need for such privacy; it's not like the blonde had anything the ninja hadn't seen before, and it wasn't like he was stripping down to his nude form: he just needed to change his _outer_ clothing. A faint blush graced Kurogane's dark cheeks; a nude Fai was not something Kurogane dared to envision, as he wasn't certain how his mind, not to mention his body, would react.

The dark haired man heard a hiss escape Fai's lips, as a result of the removal of his pants, no doubt. When the magician voiced his finish, Kurogane turned around, greeted by the sight of Fai with only a large blue sweater covering his upper body and upper thigh area. The blonde was perhaps wearing boxer shorts underneath the sweater, but Kurogane could not tell from his position; the blush returned to the taller man's cheeks. His gaze, however, soon fell to the gushing wound located on the pale thigh, disappearing into the large sweater. He motioned for Fai to sit down on his bed, as he did so himself, placing the medical equipment beside him. The blonde sat across from him, folding his long legs in such a way that the ninja could access his injury.

A quiet, but sharp intake of breath was the blonde's reaction as tan fingers were placed on the soft skin, gently lifting the blue fabric to better access the gash. The blush, which had never left the raven-haired man's cheeks, deepened at Fai's reaction to the touch. Kurogane's action also revealed that Fai was, in fact, wearing little black shorts.

Kurogane poured a decent amount of an antibiotic mix onto a white cloth, and gently running the damp fabric over the wound. Fai's features turned in small frown, and muscles tensed slightly as the antiseptic entered the gash. The cloth had turned a hue of pink at contact with the flesh; the flow of blood continued, and the ninja had put another cloth beneath the cut to prevent blood from staining the sheets.

"Relax, don't tense your muscles, it'll only make you bleed more."

The mage didn't respond verbally, but loosened his body.

"Why do you do it?" The tanned man asked, applying a new towel to the injury.

Fai blinked, "what do you mean, Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane frowned, closing his eyes, "Why do you deliberately allow enemies to would you, when you can easily dodge?" He had reopened his eyes, looking directly into the wizard's blue ones.

A gentle laugh escaped the blonde's throat, "I don't know what you're talking about Kuro-chan. Not everyone can be as good as you at fighting." Fai smiled at the man across from him, only to have him growl in frustration.

"Don't play dumb with me, you damn mage!"

Another laugh resounded from Fai, "but Kuro-min, I _really_ don't know what you mean."

The ninja sighed, his frustration with the pale man increasing, "If you want to die that badly, I suggest you do it on your own time. Don't jeopardize the kid's mission for your own selfish reasons."

"I won't jeopardize Syaoran-kun's missions if I'm alive and walking, ne? You don't have to worry Kuro-pun, I won't die here." Both 'won't' and 'here' were mildly –perhaps subconsciously- stressed which caught the ninja's attention.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man in front of him, "You're saving your death for someone else, aren't you?"

At this comment, Fai's body went rigid, his eyes narrowed also, only slightly, as he cast them to his injury. The ninja, after successfully cleaning the wound, proceeded to bandage the pale flesh marked with the reddened skin where the injury was located.

"Are you saving your death for that man Ashura?" Kurogane said after short while.

Again, the blonde did not answer. A frown etched itself onto his features, his blue eyes glazing over as he continued to watch Kurogane's hands work on treating the wound.

"Are you really ready to die in the hands of this man?" Kurogane spat, "You won't even _fight?_" The ninja's rough hands tightened around the roll of bandage.

Fai's lips curved into a crooked smile, "he's a strong man, Kuro-pi" came the murmur.

The taller man finished wrapping the bandages around the blonde's leg, letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips. "That doesn't matter Fai! If you're ready to give up like this, and let him win, then you're just a waste of space!" Kurogane's shouts echoed through the blonde's ears, as the taller man got up, ready to leave.

"Perhaps I am…" The hushed mumble caused Kurogane to whip around, looking into Fai's sapphire eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up like that!" The ninja clenched his fists.

Any warmth was gone from the wizard's expression, as he glared back at Kurogane, face completely serious, "You're the one who said it, Kurogane."

Simply the use of his name had put a twinge of guild into the taller man's heart, but of course, it wasn't the only thing. Kurogane ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, giving off an equally frustrated sigh. "That's not what I meant." He stated as calmly as he was able to.

A smirk crossed the blue-eyed man -as he began to get off the bed- soon turning into his usual teasing smile. "Waii, Kuro-woof is so contradictive!" the wizard wailed humorously, making his way for the door; just as the taller man was moments ago.

Kurogane's crimson eyes widened. He could not believe that the blonde was avoiding the subject again. It was something he expected from Fai, as it was the case many times before, but this confrontation just seemed… different for some reason. It made his blood boil.

The raven-haired man let out an aggravated cry, as he knocked the blonde down with his own weight, pinning the smaller man under him, hands on his shoulders. "Don't avoid the subject! Why the fuck are you so scared? Why are you being such a coward?" the wizard's stomach turned, unwelcome memories penetrating his mind as ninja uttered those words, his face mere inches from Fai's.

The blonde took advantage of this, and instead of answering, captured Kurogane's lips. The taller man did not respond at first, being far too surprised with the action, but began to kiss back fervently, opening the blonde's mouth with his tongue. The ninja's hands slipped to Fai's neck, elbows supporting the majority of his weight. The blonde let out a breathy sigh as the other man's lips attacked his own again.

As the wizards lithe arms came to circle around Kurogane's neck, the ninja stopped, pulling away, reluctance evident in his movements. He knew this was wrong: the smaller man wasn't acting on his personal feelings, whatever those might have been, but simply using the situation as another distraction to avoid the subject which Kurogane was so fiercely perusing as of late. He knew he was angry: angry that the lithe man would play with someone like he was; it was so incredibly _selfish_. Of course, Kurogane knew that he himself was selfish, but he would never go to such a point as to use someone like Fai was doing. And it frustrated him: because he actually knew he _wanted _this. The blonde's kiss removed every all denial and disregard in his mind, and he hated Fai for that more than anything else.

Kurogane voiced an angry moan, before swinging his fist to land beside Fai's head. The blonde's eyes had widened at the action, his breathing became more rapid; the swing was too fast for even the wizard to react to (which was why perhaps if was fortunate that the ninja wasn't intending to actually hit the blonde), and proceeded to give the man underneath him the coldest glare he had ever given in his life.

He hated the mage because he made Kurogane feel bad for hating him.

"Don't play with people's emotions." The raven-haired man grumbled in his ear, before roughly getting off the wooden flooring, and walking out the door, slamming it forcefully.

He hated the blonde for making the taller man want to make him feel better.

A slam resonated from the front door, as Kurogane made his exit from the house.

Fai was left on the floor; rigid breath and glazed eyes, as warm tears made their path down his cheeks.

He hated Fai because he made the ninja love him.

Fin

A/N: coughs violently

Please don't kill me if you are tempted to

I'm not even sure how i got the title or the summary...-.-'

well... this is my first attempt at fanfiction

I added the last line and similar comments after finishing; it didn't seem quite complete without it.. yes…

Should I remove the last line (and similar comments)?

Please review :3


End file.
